This invention relates to an assembly of an optical component and an optical waveguide positioned in accurate alignment with each other so as to provide a low loss coupling therebetween.
It is of importance, particularly in the field of optical communications, to provide low loss couplings between an optical component such as a laser diode or a photodiode with an optical waveguide. Such low loss couplings are generally achieved by positioning the optical component with the optical waveguide in accurate alignment with each other (within 0.1 micron both horizontally and vertically). However, with known methods of achieving this, it is either difficult to provide the required accuracy or expensive, high tolerance apparatus is required to form the assembly.
There thus remains a need for a relatively simple, low cost method of providing alignment of an optical component with a waveguide to the required accuracy.